The sun needs to shine
by C-artist
Summary: Yuuri meets an old friend and discovers that he hurt Wolfram badly, now he's back in shin makoku he vows to do everything for Wolfram. And Risa, the old friend, helps Yuuri with it all. Wolfyuu/Yuuram


A new story, yay ! It was something old I had on my computer and I decided that you all waited so long for the other updates that I would treat you on a new Wolfyuu fanfiction.

So, please read and tell what you think of it.

Btw , I don't have a beta reader but I tried to check it myself by reading it over a few times. So, if you find any errors, please, be so kind to tell them.

"Hi, Risa-chan!" Yuuri called out when he spotted his friend.

A girl sitting on a bench in the park looked up and nodded as reply. Yuuri walked over and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked when he saw her tear-stained face, he laid an arm around her shoulders and she nodded.

"It's just… I love this boy… but whatever I try to win his love… he just keeps saying we're just friends…" she sobbed on his shoulder.

"That boy…It's not me, right?" he asked nervously. " Because I can't, I'm already engaged-" he clam his mouth up as soon as he realized what he just said.

"No… It's Ryuu-kun…I even told him I love him, but he keeps the friend thing up and it…hurts…" She buried herself against his chest and he wrapped his arms around his childhood friend.

"…How much does it hurts?" he asked with a pained and worried face. "As much as a hard fall or a punch or kick?"

"No…"

"Like being beaten up?"

"Not physical pain, it's a pain in the heart." Risa said.

"Oh… Is it like…" he thought for a minute. "Like you have to choose between two very important things close to your heart…and with the knowledge that when you choose one…you can never ever retrieve the other?"

"Yeah, exactly…Nice description…" She hugged him and Yuuri let his head fall on her shoulder.

"Oh, shit…Wolfram…" He mumbled, feeling like an iron grip hold his heart.

"What's wrong, Yuuri-kun?" She asked when she felt something wet on her shoulder.

"I didn't realize I hurt him so much…" He said while tears started to well up in his eyes.

" You really don't want to hurt people, do you?"

"…I don't, but I didn't know… these stupid prejudices from earth…"

"What do you mean 'from earth'?" She asked.

"Remember those times we told each other about our fantasies?" Yuuri replied, while pulling himself from the embrace.

"Yeah…my world with our stories…" She smiled at the memories.

"Well, It's a long story, but it's not fantasy…"

"Tell me, I believe it, whatever it is…" She said with a reassuring smile. Yuuri nodded and stood up.

"But it's better we go to my house, before I tell you." She nodded and took the hand that was offered her.

--

"Mother, I'm home!" Yuuri called when he opened the door.

"Yuu-chan! Finally, I missed you so much! How was it in Shin Makoku? Did you were a good king? And it's Mama, Yuu-chan!" she rambled when she burst into the hallway and hugged Yuuri to death, he struggled himself free and smiled. "And who is this, your girlfriend? But you have Wol-chan!"

"Nanami Risa, Yuuri's childhood-friend." Risa smiled, remembering Yuuri's mama, she's always so overenthusiastic.

"Ah, Risa-chan! How nice to meet you again!" Miko beamed and hugged her too.

"Mum, Risa and I need to talk so we'll be up in my room." Yuuri said while pulling the poor girl with him upstairs.

"Don't cheat on Wol-chan, he will be broken!" Miko called after them. Yuuri blushed.

--

They locked themselves up in Yuuri's room and sat down on the bed. Risa looked at Yuuri and saw his face becoming dark. "So what is it you want to tell me?" Risa asked, concern heard in her voice.

"Those stories… we often said we were king and queen of the countries and the adventures and everything, right?" Risa nodded.

"Well, for me… well, I'm king in Shin Makoku….It's an other world…And well, so much happened." He said.

He told her about his adventures and the people he met. About Shinou and Murata, about his brother and everything involving the maou of earth. And he finished with Wolfram.

"It was an accident, I slapped him, how could I ever know it would mean an engagement!? And then Wolfram would believe in it and really started to love me, But I couldn't accept it. Everyone always said two guys together was wrong, but I never meant to hurt him so much. I didn't know, he's too stubborn to tell and I'm just too dense."

"So that was what you meant with fiancé…Well, why don't you take me with you next time you go there? I could tell you what you were missing and help you." She said smiling.

"So you believe me?" He asked, she nodded.

"I said I would believe you no matter what. So when can we go?"

"Well, right now would be good, right?"

"Sure!" He jumped up and grabbed her wrist, then dragged her to the bathroom.


End file.
